


Migrena

by rossieash



Series: Manipulacje [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Chuck nie jest Bogiem, Drabble or something, M/M, Polski | Polish, bo tak, why not?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: - Pochwalisz się może, co tam tak zawzięcie czytasz od dobrych kilku dni?Sam czyta fanfiction. O sobie i Lucku. Dean nie chce wiedzieć dlaczego.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w pięć minut, przepraszam za błędy i ogólną beznadziejność, ale nie miałam lepszego pomysłu, a chciałam coś napisać X'D  
> Może będzie sequel :3 (tak, wiem, że to znaczy, że mam do napisania już dwa sequele XD)  
> Enjoy~

\- Dzwonił Chuck – oznajmił zrezygnowanym głosem Dean, dołączając do brata przeglądającego właśnie jakieś podejrzanie wyglądające strony internetowe. – _Znowu_.

\- Jak to znowu? – Odwrócił wzrok od ekranu.

\- Pochwalisz się może, co tam tak zawzięcie czytasz od dobrych kilku dni? – Spojrzał na niego karcąco.

\- Ja? – Sam powoli i spokojnie _, zbyt powoli i zbyt spokojnie_ , zamknął laptopa. – Nic ciekawego. Wiesz, szukam jakiejś roboty, rozumiesz…

\- No właśnie, kurwa, nie rozumiem – wypalił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Chuck mówił, że nabawił się przez ciebie migreny, że już nie ma do ciebie siły.

Młodszy Winchester zamrugał.

\- Mówił – ciągnął Dean. – że czytasz _fanfiction_ , w którym czytasz _fanfiction_ , w którym to jesteś z Lucyną. Jakby już relacja w realu ci nie wystarczała! Człowieku, mnie to naprawdę wisi, ale, błagam cię, pomyśl, jaki miszmasz musi mieć teraz w głowie Chuck! Biedaczek jeszcze przez ciebie zwariuje albo, co gorsza, sam zacznie pisać o was fanfiction. A tego nie zniosę!

\- Ale, Dean… - jęknął Sam. – Ja… Ja chciałem tylko zrobić Luciemu jakąś miłą niespodziankę, bo niedługo będzie nasza trzymiesięcznica i w ogóle, a nie miałem żadnego pomysłu na coś, no wiesz, _oryginalnego_.

\- I co, teraz już masz? – Prychnął Dean, niespecjalnie oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- A żebyś wiedział – odparł młodszy Winchester z podejrzanie wyglądającym uśmieszkiem pałętającym mu się na ustach. Krótkowłosy natomiast uciekł z pokoju w mgnieniu oka, bo, gdyby Sama wzięło na wyznania o swojej chorej relacji z diabłem, te obrazy zostałyby z nim do końca życia, a tego wolał uniknąć.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się podobało, zostaw kudos i komentarz, a tym samym zmotywuj mnie do pisania :3


End file.
